Heroine of Saiyans
by yaoidarkness16
Summary: We all know the story of Goku and his sons, but have you ever wondered what would happen if he and Chi-Chi had a daughter who kicked ass? Well, Chinatsu will not be second best to her twin, Gohan, so naturally sibling rivalry sparks between them. How will Daddy's little girl fair against powerful enemies such as the Saiyans, Frieza, Cell, and Majin Bū?
1. The Kid Snatcher

**Author's Note:**

**|Disclaimer|**

**I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT they are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please, enjoy, favorite, follow, and review.**

**|Story— Heroine of Saiyans|**

**|Chapter One— The Kid Snatcher|**

_•_Prologue_•_

_"Chinatsu!" Gohan shouts loudly flying up with eyes expressing pure anger after taking the blow of her sinister Gallick Gun._

_He lands the punch right across her face from where he flew from. Gohan watches as she takes the brunt of his strength seemingly unaffected. The sister's eyes are cold and distant, but the brother isn't going to be deteriorated one bit. He throws another punch with his other fist this time. His turquoise eyes widen at the fact that she isn't showing any signs of pain, so he starts to repeatedly punch her across the face alternating with his fists as they begin to back up with each strike. Chinatsu's expression doesn't change as blow after blow is landed across her pale cheeks._

_What's with her? She's completely unaffected, Gohan thinks._

_The older twin brother then shut his eyes when he pauses his barrage of punches since he is shaking with emotion. Blood runs from his knuckles. All of it just doesn't make sense to him. It breaks his heart that his sister is doing this… he didn't see it coming._

_"Is that the best you can do? I thought you were stronger…. Well, if that's all you've got," Chinatsu says wiping the blood away from her lips and cheeks. "then I guess I don't need it."_

_"What?" Gohan says as he studies her face._

_"Oh come on, you haven't realized it yet? I'm not using Super Saiyan 2," she smirks._

_Gohan feels this deep rooted anger boil in his gut at his sister. He doesn't understand how she could remain so calm and tease him like this; it doesn't make any sense and it just further pisses him off and it continues to hurt his feelings._

_"Don't mock me!" He shouts preparing to punch her in the face again, but she catches his fist._

_He is shaking with slight anger, shock, and a little bit of sadness. Gohan doesn't want any of this to happen and wonders if he could go back in time and could have prevented this whole mess, but he doesn't know how to change it._

_"You don't have what it takes, not the strength or the desire. If I just kept wasting my time with the likes of you and the rest of them," Chinatsu says and then she pushes him away by the fist and down the large rock formation. "I would have never been able to gain this much power."_

_Chinatsu jumps down there too and delivers swift kicks to his gut before landing a particularly hard one causing Gohan to crash to the ground. Her back is to him and she chooses not to look at him…. Her brother is just a simple wall for her to crush in order to keep going on her path to kill Goku, her father…._

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

Long ago, in an era completely unknown to all… on a certain mountain thousands of miles from civilization, there lives a family who communes with nature. This is where our fantastic tale begins.

"The red-eyed stranger gave Jack the power to curse others.

And Jack said…

'Thank you, red-eyed stranger.  
Now I can get my revenge'," Chi-Chi reads to her precious little girl.

Chinatsu, our little heroine, pipes in interrupting the story her mother reads to her. The only reason the young girl is hearing her mother read her a story is because Gohan and Goku are out fishing and playing in the river. She's been left out. It's made her sad… to the point that she cried. Thus Chi-Chi decides to cheer her up with a story instead of making her study this time. This isn't the first time this has happened.

"Mamma, why does Father always take Gohan places… and not me?" She asks.

The woman sighs, shuts the book, and looks at her daughter. It seems like she's going to have to explain some things to the curious little child. It breaks her very protective mamma bear heart to do it.

"You'll understand when you're older, alright?" Chi-Chi says.

It seems Chi-Chi has taken the easy way out wanting to keep her little angel in the dark a little while longer.

"I want to be older now then," she says honestly.

There's a pause before Chi-Chi puts a hand on the little girl's shoulder. The woman looks a little saddened. Chinatsu picks up on that as she looks at her mother. Her big childish eyes pick up on more than what most would think.

"Chinatsu, whatever happens, you mustn't be angry at or hate your father."

"Of course, I would never hate Father!" She exclaims softly not understanding what Chi-Chi means. "Mamma…, are you saying this because… you hate Father?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I'm the same as you and Gohan, I love Goku just as much. He can be… a bit unpredictable, so let's support each other. Promise?"

The woman smiles slightly and holds out her pinky finger. Chinatsu smiles and locks her own pinkie with her mom's. It's a promise in the cutest fashion.

"Yes, I promise!" She smiles sweetly with her eyes closed. "Plus, Father gave me this hair ribbon!"

It's an orange strip of clothe that she ties at the back of her hairline, above the base of her neck. It's absolutely adorable.

"That's right," Chi-Chi smiles too.

Suddenly, there's a loud slamming of the front door. Goku and Gohan enters the home laughing and just generally being loud. Immediately, Chinatsu is on her feet and is running towards the two. She leaps towards her dad and her dark little head rams him right in the stomach. It knocks the wind out of Goku who had has guard down.

"Ugh, Chinatsu!" He grunts.

"Father!" She exclaims, her voice full of glee.

She's nuzzling into her dad's chest whilst hugging him tightly. Goku just smiles in return, hugs her back and pets her head gingerly. She's obviously overjoyed and he's pretty happy too. In fact, Chinatsu is one of the few people he shares a very profound bond with….

Chi-Chi comes out of the room and frowns slightly. Then her eyes bug out and a look of pure rage crosses her features when she sees the condition Gohan is in.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi roars. "Look at Gohan! He's got scrapes and cuts all over him! Not to mention his clothes are filthy!"

Well, that nice little moment got poisoned with deluded urine filled backwash that everyone hates so much. It seems it's another day another drama in the Son's house….

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

"Come on, Gohan, don't be a big baby," Chinatsu says continuously poking her twin brother in the arm and stomach.

Gohan whines at her constant attempts to coax him into doing something that would easily piss off Chi-Chi. However, Chinatsu is stubborn when it comes to doing anything other than studying in a stuffy little room.

"Stop it, Chi," he whines using her easier nickname.

"No, _Go_," she says playfully still poking and jabbing him with her little fingers. "Come on, I don't want to go by myself."

"Fine," he says.

"Yea! You're the best ever!" She says softly and happily as she hugs him tightly.

Gohan simply continues to frown as she's shaking him with absolute happiness. Then she finally ceases her prodding and drags him by his sleeve out the open window. They're out on the open grass and sunshine. Chinatsu is absolutely elated.

The little girl spins around happily and before lying back on the grass with a soft thud. She's making grass angels as Gohan looks around nervously. It doesn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, Gohan, look that cloud looks like a pizza with pepperoni and onion rings," she says tugging on his pants leg and pointing with her other hand.

He looks all around him one last time before he relents and lays next to her. She giggles as he finally looks at the sky. She likes it when her slightly older twin brother loosens up and decides to give into her whims.

"That one looks like a tiger," Gohan says.

Chinatsu's lips purse. She angles her head from left to right and she doesn't see it. She then makes a small humming noise of disapproval at the statement.

"I don't think so," she says in her usual soft voice. "It looks more like a puppy!"

He makes a face at her, "Well, your cloud didn't look like a pizza. It just looks like a round blob."

For that she pinches his arm causing a yip from her fellow four year old. He repays the 'kindness' by poking her hard in the side. A squeak of discomfort escapes her. And soon enough the two of them engage in a wrestling match. And unfortunately for Gohan, Chinatsu easily flips around and sits on his back as the victor. The brother, unlike the sister, when it comes to fighting is much too gentle, easily gives up, and is afraid to make a move.

She giggles softly as he whimpers, "Yea! I win! I win!"

"Get off me, _Chi~_," he whines/whimpers. "I can't breath."

Her dark and large pools for eyes widen at the knowledge. She doesn't mean to actually hurt her brother, consciously. Her twin is her only friend since the both of them are home schooled. She loves Gohan, Goku, and Chi-Chi. They're her family and the only people she's socialized with.

"Oh, s-sorry," she says getting off of him and helping him up. Her voice turns cheery seeing as he's fine. "Since I won…, I get to pick what we do next. I want to go to the river!"

He looks at her with a funny expression, but she just grasps his sleeve and pulls him along. The two reach the river side. The girl picks up a few stones and begins to try and skip them. Most of them sink, but she just adores being in the sunshine with her brother.

"Come on, fuddy-duddy, you have to admit this is fun," she says putting the rest of her pebbles in his hand. "I want you to skip some too."

Chinatsu giggles softly as his first attempt at throwing the rocks are rather feeble. The boy flushes in embarrassment, but none the less he tries again. The two begin to talk some mindless chatter about typical four year old none sense… such as coloring books, story books, and their mother's rigorous studying regime.

"GOHAN! CHINATSU!" Goku calls. "Daddy's home!"

"Yea!" Chinatsu and Gohan cheer.

Goku hears his two kids and looks around frantically for a moment before he spots two tiny dots jumping around and waving at him. He smiles, hops off his Nimbus, and greets his little twins.

"Hey kids, come here," he says opening his arms up and leaning down. They run into his muscly arms. "I want ya to meet my friends."

He carries both of them on his Nimbus as the cloud _putt-putts_ quickly through the sky. Chinatsu opens her mouth in a wide smile of elation, but unfortunately she catches a few bugs in her mouth. The girl whines and begins spitting out the little creatures on her left side. Goku and Gohan laugh at the unfortunate turn out for her.

They land and he sets the two kids down on ground. Chinatsu clings to his leg not knowing the place her father brought her. Gohan simply hides behind both Goku and Chinatsu. He's the shyest between the two.

"Look it's Goku!" Bulma shouts happily.

Soon enough the old gang that's present shows up outside of Kame House place. It consists of Bulma, Krillin, Rōshi, and Ōlong. The kids cling tighter to Goku at people they've never seen before. They're not used to people other than themselves and their parents.

"Hey Goku, just because we picked you up as a child doesn't mean you can go around stealing children," Krillin says.

"Uh… okay. These are actually my two twins."

Everyone looks like they're about to have a heart attack. Never did they ever think that Goku of all people would father not one but two children. Goku just looks at them with his usual nonchalant expression like nothing's out of the ordinary.

Bulma bends down to their levels and asks them kindly, "So, what are your names?"

The girl is the first to introduce herself. She steps away from her father and brother a bit. She flushes slightly before smiling happily.

"Hello, my name's Son Chinatsu," she says politely bowing with her arms at her sides.

"My name is Son Gohan," he says copying her.

All of them bow as well, and introduce themselves awkwardly. The two little four year olds show them up in politeness. After all, this acute politeness has been, _not_ literally, beaten into them by Chi-Chi.

"Whoa, these two have good manners for your kids," Bulma says in surprise.

"Yeah, Chi-Chi's pretty fussy about that," he sighs still smiling.

"So, when's the little guy going to start training?" Krillin asks.

By this point Chinatsu has began to ride the turtle with Gohan constantly slipping off the back. She giggles softly and just continues to go slow since it _is_ in fact a turtle.

"I know he'd be a good fighter, but Chi-Chi ain't lettin' me train him. Such a waste…."

Rōshi chuckles, "That tomboy hates her kids fighting, isn't that something?"

Unexpectedly, the turtle makes a sharp turn. Gohan happened to kind of pull the poor thing's tail. It throws off Chinatsu. She squeaks, lands on Gohan, and all the turtle can do is whine in pain as it retreats into the water. The adults laugh at this.

Suddenly Goku's head snaps up, "Guys…, I feel an incredibly strong energy coming this way."

"What is it?" Krillin questions looking up curiously.

"It better not be Yamcha!" Bulma says testily since she rather recently broke up with him… _again_.

That's when Chinatsu and Gohan hide behind and beside their dad. They're obviously afraid… they're never seen Goku so serious before.

"So, we finally meet again, you've grown, huh? I still recognize you at first sight, Kakarot, you look just like your father."

The two students of Rōshi look at the man in confusion. They don't understand what this man who over compensates with huge spiky hair and bulky muscles means when he's mentioning Goku's biological family.

"Kakarot, what's with the condition of this planet? You were supposed to exterminate this species! What game are you playing at?" Radditz demands after his 'greeting'.

"You don't look so tough…," Krillin says going up to him bravely. "I bet one round with you and you'd fold like an itty baby! AHHHH!"

Radditz's tail simply flicks him away across the jaw into the lower part of the house. The poor man always seems to get kicked to the curb… and his losing streak just keeps increasing. Everyone stares in shock at the action, that's a rather strong tail….

"Krillin!" Goku cries out to his friend.

"A tail?!" Bulma exclaims.

It's not like she's never seen a tail. It's just rare to find them attached to humans since the only other person she's seen with a tail is Goku. Well, and his kids that she's just met today.

"You've got a tail! A tail like I used to have!" Goku says looking shocked and not putting two and two together.

Of course, Radditz figures his little brother understands and realizes their back story, but alas things aren't always that simple. Goku has a simple mind….

"Heh Heh! Looks like you finally figured out who I am."

"What do you mean? Who are you…?"

This just frustrates Raditz, how could anyone forget? Their duty is to serve their prince and be under cover until it's time to over throw their evil tyrant once and for all. How can someone have forgotten something so crucial?

"Impossible! You could have never forgotten me or our mission! Kakarot, what's happened to you? Did you suffer a blow to the head?!" Radditz demands.

"My name ain't that funny Kaka— whatever nonsense! It's Son Goku!"

"Well, did you? Answer me now!" Radditz says getting fed up easily.

He can't believe his little brother… he's a total air head and it annoys him beyond words. It's also driving him crazy for the fact that he's obviously made friends and is buddying around with a bunch of humans. Not to mention he's fathered two children.

"Okay, it's true I've got a scar, so maybe I did hit my head once. But, I was a too little to remember," Goku says grasping his scar hidden by his hair.

"Damn you, but that wouldn't explain it…."

"Explain what? What the heck are you talking about?" She says crossing her arms over his chest and scowling out in annoyance.

Rōshi explains about her past to the group… saying that Son Gohan— the original— had found a baby in the woods and it was very violent, like a demon child. He continued to be violent until she hit his head in a ravine and became sweet and less vicious. However, his love for fighting in a platonic fashion remains to this day. That baby is Goku, obviously.

"Answer me. Who are you? What do you want?" Goku demands.

"You're people need you back Kakarot," Raditz says. "You and I are the same, you are no Earthling and you were born on Planet Vegeta! You are a proud Saiyan, the mightiest warrior race in the universe and I am your older brother Radditz! Little brother please be persuaded."

"What's Goku doing on Earth if he's an alien?!" Bulma asks.

Raditz explains why they exterminate planets and what they do with them…. They sell them to alien races without good environmental planets and since the Saiyans are a warrior race it makes it easy to intimidate them. Also, the babies were sent to weaker planets and with their transformations into Great Apes it's not that hard to destroy. Thankfully, Goku hit his head and lost his tail otherwise the planet would be screwed.

"Enough, It doesn't matter if I'm some whatever you call it guy from another planet or you're my big brother because anyone like that is a low life! I'm Son Goku, so get the hell off my planet!"

Her tiny fists are at her side and her expression is serious; no one threatens her friends or the planet she loves and grew up on. Despite initially being interested in her older brother and what he's like... the things he's wanting her to do are just unacceptable.

"Hmph…," he pauses with a feral smirk on his face. "It seems we'll have to do this the hard way, little brother."

The older brother grasps Chinatsu and holds her like a football causing her to freak out reasonably. However, as the little half-Saiyan girl fights to break free and get away from Radditz, Goku rushes the older Saiyan.

He tries one of his flying spin kicks, but the brother simply knees him in the stomach causing the young man to crash and burn. He attempts to stand on his hands and knees, but he ultimately sinks back onto the sand because his limbs give out.

"Kakarot, bring my a hundred dead bodies piled high on top of this puny island or your dearest daughter dies whilst you watch."

He stands shakily as Radditz flies off. What is he supposed to do to save his precious little girl? He definitely won't kill a hundred people, but fighting him alone is pretty much suicide. He'll need help.

"I'll help you get your kid back, Goku," Piccolo says.

**Author's Note:** **So, what did all of you think? Was it a promising start? Should I continue? Or is this type of FanFiction too redundant?**


	2. Time to Get with the Dyin'

**Author's Note:**

**_|Thanking Guest Reviewers|_**

**—•Guest: I'm glad you reviewed my story and you were honest with me. I'm sorry you feel that way about my fanfic and think it's too redunant. :—( But, I'm glad you've told me your opinion and I hope you change your mind. :—D**

**|Chapter Two— Time to Get with the Dyin'|**

She's wailing loudly. Her caterwauls are ruining Radditz's ears. He actually thinks that she might have broken his eardrum. The Saiyan is quickly realizing that kidnapping a child is a pain in the ass.

"Shut your mouth!" He exclaims whilst shaking her and she screams louder. "Why isn't shaking you harder making you cry less?!"

After that, Chinatsu is thrown into the space pod. He hopes that she'll be quiet now as he sighs extremely loudly. He's glad he doesn't have kids to deal with. He deems the little girl an annoying little brat and thinks that his brother, Goku, is an unlucky guy.

"You're a sad excuse for a Saiyan," Radditz sneers snapping the door hard.

She doesn't know what a Saiyan truly is. But, she doesn't care at this point. Chinatsu drums her little fists hard on the space pod wanting to escape. Tears are still flying from her eyes as she does this….

"Chinatsu, daddy's here!" Goku shouts.

"Father!" She says with a tear stained smile.

Of course, he couldn't hear her, but he sees she's relatively okay. Goku lands in front of his brother. Chinatsu feels this overwhelming relief in her gut to the point that she sinks to the floor of the pod. But still, whimpers occasionally escapes her sobbing lips. She's now frightened for herself and her daddy.

When her backside lands softly it presses onto a button. Immediately, the space pod lights up and it reveals many colors to her. The little girl's eyes widen and look at in absolute wonder; they're even sparkling. A small 'ooh' escapes her lips as she inches closer to it. Her little fingers are compelled to touch and press every button that shows pretty lights. There's a brief pause before her hands attack the control panel.

"AHHHH!"

Two things occurred to cause such a shrill and high pitched scream to escape the little girl's lips: one, the space pod takes off into the air and two, she's ejected from the pod. She crashes. The pod crashes. However, Chinatsu happened to crash into Radditz. Her back rammed into his stomach, thus it's sent him flying backwards and off of Goku. Both of them lay on the ground face down and in pain.

"Chinatsu, are okay?" Goku asks as he tried to stand properly.

His big brother was previously crushing his ribs under his large boot. However, his concern doesn't waver… his four year old daughter did happen to knock over giant ass Saiyan crash to the ground.

"Myuh, ow, ow, ow," she makes a soft and cutesy noise of pain. Then she sits up and smiles whilst whipping her mouth from the dirt. "Let's do that again!"

Piccolo and Goku's head drop. The two of them thought she was seriously injured, but it turns she found it fun despite the pain. What a kid. Goku then laughs heartedly….

"Hahahahaha," he laughs, but then stops. "Ow, the ribs. Definitely the ribs."

Her loud and happy giggles cease when Radditz picks her up by the collar of her dress. He easily lifts her, throws across the field, and this time it isn't fun at all… her face crashes into the ground leaving a long and thin trench. Immediately, the battle begins again….

On shaky and weakened limbs she violently tries to push herself up. She succeeds barely and the young girl grasps Piccolo's pants leg for support. Luckily for him he has a waist tie around him. Chinatsu tries to get the sounds of her sobs to stop as she also tries to regain her breath.

"I've got to save, Father."

She loves her father, she can't bear to see him being beaten down like this. She must do something. The girl begins to run towards her father. Her feet stumble with every other step, but she doesn't stop as the pain increases.

_All I have to do is endure the pain_, she thinks as she winces and flinches in pain.

Radditz continues to crush his little brothers ribs in anger and annoyance. Immediately, when Chinatsu arrives she grabs his tail and gives it a hard and painful tug. Her usually soft and cute features have transformed into one of slight anger. No one hurts her daddy and gets away with it… that's for sure.

"Ha, got your tail," she says as he drops to his knees.

"You!" He hisses as he looks back over to her. "You shouldn't be walking."

"Nobody hurts my Father," she tells him giving his furry appendage a harder tug.

However, the young girl is panting harshly, her vision is getting rather blurry, and her head feels as if it weighs ten times more than it did before. Little whimpers escape her as her legs begin to shake.

_Being ejected from a space pod, being thrown to the ground not once but twice, and now taking on Radditz… she's reached her limits_, Piccolo thinks. _Goku, you fool, you should have trained your daughter. She's definitely a fighter at her core._

Piccolo continued to charge his attack… he may not have a grudge against Chinatsu, but here's the opportunity to take down the powerful Saiyan. She and he must go, according to Piccolo.

"Chinatsu…," Goku says looking at her with wide eyes because of her tenacity.

"You…," Radditz begins trying to at least achieve a sitting position, but it's not possible. "You wouldn't kill your own uncle would you? You're a kinder person than that."

She makes a small cutesy noise of contemplation as she still tries to regain her breath, "I… I don't want to kill anyone. But…, you can't hurt Father! I won't allow that!"

Her eyes are blazing with determination and despite the fact that she most definitely has reached her limit, she looks intimidating for a little girl. Radditz growls. It seemed that he finally realizes Chinatsu isn't going to let go. Her love for her father and will to protect precious ones is stronger than steel.

Piccolo smirks maliciously as his attack finishes charging. He pulls his electrified finger tips away from his face and points it at the little half-Saiyan and full Saiyan. He promises to himself and anyone who dares to asks, he will not feel remorse.

"Chinatsu!" Goku shouts. "Get away from Radditz!"

"Huh?" She says in a cutesy and confused tone as her head tilts to the side.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shouts as the pink energy shoots forward.

Three things occurs in a single moment: the Special Beam Cannon hits its target, two Saiyans fall to the ground, and a loud roar of anger and anguish comes from another Saiyan. Two thuds smack the ground and the other is still incredibly angered.

"Chinatsu!" Goku says grabbing the fragile being in his arms. "Come on, don't leave Daddy. Ya can't die."

"Father…," she says fighting for breath.

There's a giant hole in her chest. Blood is dripping in large amounts from her limp body. Her entire being is on fire with pain. Everything is failing her: her eyes are barely open, her lungs are failing, and her body is going numb.

"Yes?" He says giving her a hopeful look.

"Don't die, it's no fun," she whines truthfully.

Goku's expression merely saddens as she finally drifts off into her death. Her body falls completely limp and her soul is no longer inside. All there's left is a body of a four year old girl. And not just any four year old, Goku's precious daughter, one of the few people he shares a very deep and profound bond with. And hurts more knowing that she did it in order to protect him.

"Goku! Goku! Goku! Are you alright?!" Bulma asks.

She runs down the field over to him wondering why he's hunched over and looks distressful. When she arrives she gasps because Chinatsu's body disappeared from their line of sight. Gohan runs over there as well, he wants to see his daddy and sister. He blinks in confusion when he only sees Goku.

"Dad, where's Chi?" He asks.

"She's dead," Goku says standing up.

He's never been one to handle things carefully, so his son begins to wail and cry loudly. He misses his sister already. Goku picks him up to get the little four year old's attention and to try to reassure him.

"Don't worry, we can just wish her back to life with the Dragon Balls," he tries to console the child.

"Dr-dragon balls?" Radditz says coughing up blood.

"Yeah, there's seven of them and they grant you any wish you want," he says knowing that his brother can't use them since he's dying.

Radditz begins to laugh darkly and it confuses the gang there. Why would he be laughing when he's dying? It doesn't making any sense to them. However, he explains.

"My comrades will wish me back. They'll be here in a year… and they're much stronger than me," he says as he finally dies.

One year. One year until two powerful Saiyans show up to kill them and take the Dragon Balls. One year to train and become stronger than them when the two strongest could barely take down they're weaker comrade. How can they pull their butts out of the fire this time?

"Chi-Chi's gonna kill me," Goku whines when the situation and what he's going to have to do finally hits him.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

Chinatsu blinks at the red man behind the desk. It seems it's her turn to be judged and told to either go to hell or heaven. She just stares at him as he sorts through his list. She's rather frightened. She doesn't know where she's going to go and what to expect there. However, an elder Namekian stand beside her and she's never met him before.

"I'm here to deliver Son Chinatsu," the Namekian says. "She'll need training pronto, sir."

"Excuse me," she clears her throat with a little cough and Kami looks down at her, "I don't even know you."

"I am Kami, guardian of Earth."

King Yemma scratched the side of his face, "My name is King Yemma."

She smiles at them and says sweetly, "It's nice to meet you two."

Yemma smiles, "She doesn't look so tough, she's too sweet and fragile to be a fighter."

That doesn't sit well with Kami. He knows there are two Saiyans stronger than Radditz making their way to Earth. He's not stupid, he knows that regular training on Earth with the others won't suffice, so naturally training in the afterlife will have to be done and the only one with Saiyan blood here is Chinatsu. He'll just have to bet on her to help keep Earth safe from peril.

"King Yemma, she's stronger than she looks… she's even half-Saiyan. So… if you please, will you allow her to train with King Kai?"

"Who's King Kai?" She asks with her large dark eyes blinking curiously.

"Shh," Kami says.

Chinatsu pouts at the treatment, but continues to say nothing and supposes someone will to her eventually. Meanwhile, King Yemma begins to think it over. If Earth gets destroyed then his work would be incredibly backed up since six billion isn't exactly a small number. He sighs and relents….

"Fine, but I doubt she'll make it to King Kai in time. It took me forever and I'm the only one whose successfully made it."

"Thank you, King Yemma!" Kami says and then he begins to push Chinatsu along towards her chauffeur. "Come on, hurry along little one."

She stumbles a bit, but Kami gets her in front of the man that's supposed to drive her to Snake Way. Chinatsu blinks at him and introduces herself sweetly.

"Hello, I'm Son Chinatsu."

"Hi, there. Where do you want me to take you little lady?" He asks.

"Take her to Snake Way, I have to go inform Goku of his daughter's training, so she won't be wished back to life so soon."

With that said, Kami disappears and fades back into land of the living. Then little Chinatsu hops into the back seat of the taxi. She breathes heavily on the window and begins to draw shapes which include: hearts, clovers, stars, and spades. She giggles as she continues to make simple and funny shapes.

"Here we are," he says slamming on the brakes.

She unbuckles herself, thanks her driver, and steps out of the taxi. She then looks at Snake Way nervously before shakily standing on the head of the snake. She then slides down onto the tiles and lets out a stressful sigh.

"You sure want to do this? I could take you back and I'm sure King Yemma will send you straight up to heaven," he offers. "It's rather dangerous for a little girl."

"Thank you, but no thank," she smiles at him. "I've got to get strong in order to save Father and my brother."

He just looks at her before she takes off running down Snake Way. He's never seen someone that cares that deeply about their to the point that would risk falling into hell. He just blinks and shakes his head before getting back into his taxi. Well, there's one thing he figures Chinatsu has on her side: she's got guts.

**Author's Note: Yea! Chapter two is finally up. ****I sincerely hope all of you enjoy, follow, favorite, and review this fic. :—D**


End file.
